First Day
by Kumori sensei
Summary: It is the first day of high school. Sasuke hates first days... it being the beginning of high school is sure to only make things worse. Unless... maybe a certain blonde haired friend of his makes it better?


First Day

First period had just ended. Naruto walked with Sasuke in the direction of his classroom. Sasuke frowned over at him in confusion. He could not fathom why Naruto was walking him to class. The two had first period together so it was different then but this is different. His class wasn't near Naruto's or even on the way. Honestly, he almost felt like he was the blonde's boyfriend or something. It was ridiculous! Naruto claimed that he just wanted to. Sasuke believed him but that only begged the question of _why?_ Naruto gave him a slightly surprised and amused look.

"So I can talk longer with you of course!"

Naruto said that as though it should be obvious. Sasuke sighed inwardly. Maybe he _should_ have guessed that. This is Naruto after all. He is pretty simple minded and Sasuke has known him a while. The two had just entered high school. As there was no way for Naruto to walk Sasuke to class, especially since they miraculously ended up in each other's classroom each year somehow, it never happened in elementary or middle school. However, now that they were in high school that changed things.

In all honestly, Sasuke doesn't really mind. For some reason or another Naruto's presence kept his fangirls at bay which was nice. He really hates having to deal with them. Besides that though he does enjoy the blonde's company. Naruto is obnoxious and always knows just how to get under his skin but his constant company keeps him from becoming lonely. Sasuke hates the days Naruto is sick or just out right skips. The lack of companionship is glaringly obvious to Sasuke when he is not there. It's all right in class because... well... it's class and unlike the blonde he likes to get his work done.

Sasuke blinked in surprise as he felt something slip through his arm and effectively forced him out of his thoughts. He looks over and sees that Naruto has linked arms with him. Sasuke rolls his eyes at him. Naruto only laughs good naturedly. Sasuke likes how Naruto doesn't look too deeply into things. He understands how Sasuke works and so Sasuke doesn't have to worry about the blonde misinterpreting what he is trying to portray with his actions. Ironically, Sasuke does with just about everyone else.

Luckily, he doesn't care how anyone else interprets his actions. Sasuke comes off as cold and indifferent because of this. However, Naruto reacts as if Sasuke had spoken a whole sentence to him. That is how well he knows him. Naruto will often reply with words to his non-verbal communication and Sasuke finds that they respond well to his thoughts. Of course, as one can only take so much from a gesture it can be a little off or slightly misunderstood but the blonde always got the jist of it. Sasuke would never admit just how much that knowledge pleased him.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto as he pulled his arm out. He gave the blonde a confused look. Naruto stared at Sasuke a moment and then looked thuroughly amused. He indicated the room they were at and Sasuke realized with embarrassment that it was his classroom. Sasuke flushed. Before he could do anything about it or respond to the blonde, he found himself enveloped in a hug. Sasuke scowled with mild annoyance and awkwardness as Naruto's arms held him against him. It was a very brief hug. The blonde didn't linger. Naruto grinned at him as Sasuke glared at him before walking into class.

Sasuke sat at his desk and glanced back at Naruto. The blonde waved at him before turning and departing. He watched as Naruto hurried off in an attempt to reach his class before the bell rang. Sasuke smiled softly at the thought. _The guy is too sweet for his own good_, Sasuke thought. _If he's like this with me then I fear what he would be like with someone he was actually dating._ He shook his head a little, ridding himself of the thoughts, and turned his attention to his teacher as the bell signifying the beginning of class rang.

As Sasuke exited his class he noticed a bright orange in the corner of his eye. He looked over in disbelief to confirm that the orange was indeed Naruto's shirt. He sighed. Sasuke didn't even understand how Naruto had arrived here before he exited his class. He stood in the middle of the hall and waited expectantly for Naruto. The blonde smiled at him and waved as he approached. Once he was close enough Naruto threw his arm over Sasuke's shoulders casually. Sasuke chose not to comment on it.

"How did you get here so quickly?"

"I didn't, you just take your time getting out of class."

Knowing that Naruto's point was true he accepted that as the reason. However, he doubted that the extra couple of minutes it took him to exit the class were enough to reach here before him. Not at a leisure pace anyway. Sasuke glanced at the blonde. He didn't appear to be even the slightest bit short of breath but then Sasuke wasn't sure he would be. Naruto was by no means non-athletic. He played several sports. Sasuke sighed and decided not to try to discover how much effort Naruto was putting into seeing him after class. In the end it didn't change anything and therefore didn't matter.

This period happened to be their lunch. Sasuke hated crowds and while Naruto thrived in them he had long since sacrificed them in favor of being with Sasuke. The two retrieved their lunches from their respective lockers. Then they went outside. Sasuke searched for a good place to eat and spend their lunch while Naruto mindlessly followed behind him nibbling on his lunch. Naruto would offer up a suggestion for a place every now and again but they were all turned down. He wasn't surprised. He suspected that they wouldn't satisfy Sasuke. He knew Sasuke really liked his solitude. Sasuke would look for a dark and secluded corner for them to spend their time.

They passed many perfectly acceptable eating spots in search of the perfect one. It would be where they go every lunch Naruto knew so it needed to be just right for Sasuke. The guy was a perfectionist in that respect. Naruto glanced at Sasuke and could tell he was becoming irritated. He obviously just wanted to find a spot quickly and be done with it. Naruto started to really look for a spot now instead of his casual gazing around. He spotted a trail garden, in a semi-maze form. His eyes lit up and he snatched Sasuke's hand and dragged him off in its direction.

Sasuke frowned when he realized where Naruto was taking him. He decided not to comment on it and allowed Naruto to guide him through it. He didn't bother to look around. He didn't believe for a second he would find a place he would be satisfied with. Instead, he stared at their connected hands. _His hand's warm,_ Sasuke noted silently. A light red dusted his cheeks as he realized where his mind was wandering. He immediately looked away. He glanced around lazily and noticed for the first time that the garden was a lot bigger than he had thought it to be.

Naruto suddenly veered off the path. He walked into the garden and Sasuke frowned in confusion. He stared at the back of the blonde's head as they left the part that was a garden and entered a more forest-like area. Naruto slipped into a section where a lot of trees happened to be huddled together with bushes surrounding even that. A pleased look appeared on the blonde's face as he came to a stop. Sasuke looked to see what Naruto has discovered. He was surprised when he found them to be in a small alcove with a fairly large rock in a corner of it.

"What do you think? Will this do?"

"...Yeah."

Naruto beamed and pulled Sasuke over to the rock. He sat down and pulled Sasuke down with him. They leaned against the rock and Naruto turned his focus back to his meal. Sasuke stared at him silently for a moment and then smiled a little. He opened his lunch and ate. As he did so he allowed his eyes to wander around the spot Naruto had discovered. Sasuke was certain he would have found nothing better. Somehow, Naruto had a nack for finding a nice and secluded spot that also happened to have a certain beauty to it. It didn't have the darkness that Sasuke was generally pulled towards but he wasn't about to complain. He liked this better. Besides, Naruto had went to the trouble of adamently searching for a spot that would please Sasuke. There was no way he would make a single complaint after that.

For a moment an image of the look on Naruto's face when he heard that he had found a spot pleasing to Sasuke came to mind. He looked so happy. Then he shook his head a little and pushed that away. Sasuke glanced at Naruto again. Then he closed his eyes and sighed. He hated first days, he always ended up feeling so tired and strained. In a second he felt Naruto's hand on his neck. His hand massaged his nape and shoulders. Sasuke sighed softly and relaxed under his touch. Sudden thoughts of the times Naruto had put it upon himself to massage Sasuke when he was in bad shape came to mind. He supressed a shiver at the memory. It felt so good to have Naruto's hands soothing away the tension in him. Those hands are magic. Sasuke would swear by it.

"Naruto..."

Sasuke didn't say anything else, only turned his eyes upon him. Naruto stared at him knowingly and nodded his head once. Naruto stuffed the rest of his lunch into his mouth and then wiped his hand on his pants to clean them of crumbs. Then he gestured for Sasuke to sit in front of him. Sasuke obliged and settled down in front of him. He heard Naruto shuffle around a bit and then felt those wonderful hands on his back. They rubbed and kneaded, unknoting his back. Soft moans escaped Sasuke's lips and he pressed back into Naruto's hands. He closed his eyes while Naruto smiled amusedly.

When Naruto finished chewing the rest of his lunch he asked where the worst of it was. Sasuke told him that it was his shoulders. The blonde chuckled lightly and said, "Always the shoulders." Sasuke didn't say anything to that since it was true. Then Naruto's hands ascended dutifully to Sasuke's shoulders and his thumbs kneaded the skin near the nape. His hands travelled up and down his shoulders, to alleviate the tension equally. He even gently rubbed his neck. Sasuke loved every minute of it.

Suddenly, the sensations were gone. Sasuke opened his eyes with a frown. He looked back at Naruto in confusion. The blonde was removing his ever present jacket. He smiled at Sasuke and laid it down and then gestured for Sasuke to lay down. Sasuke smiled amusedly at how Naruto went out of his way to prevent him from becoming dirty. He knew Naruto had only done it because he knew how much Sasuke hates being dirty. That actually touched him more. Sasuke laid on his stomach and rested his head on his crossed arms. He closed his eyes and as he breathed in he noticed that he could smell Naruto's scent on the jacket. He subconsciously relaxed from it.

Naruto didn't notice as he placed his hands back on Sasuke. He massaged the entirety of his upper body. He massaged Sasuke's temples, his scalp, neck, shoulders, and back. Naruto didn't stop until their lunch was over. Sasuke was in the best mood he had been all day after that. Although, admittedly the bell forcing Naruto to stop had annoyed him instantly and dampered his mood somewhat. However, he knew that despite this Naruto had been at it for near an hour. Sasuke wasn't going to complain and anyway it wouldn't have been fair to make Naruto continue for much longer. That thought allowed him to restore his mood.

Despite Sasuke's feelings on the matter he found Naruto apparently didn't share them. He never would have allowed for Naruto to continue massaging him for much longer but Naruto didn't seem in any hurry to stop. He did stop when the bell rang to go to class but Naruto's hand had immediately settled on Sasuke shoulder when they were on their feet again. That hand rubbed his shoulder the entire time until they were forced to part ways. It made Sasuke want nothing more than for the day to end so he would be with Naruto again. He was glad they took the same bus.

The last bell of the day rang and Sasuke eagerly left class this time. He was not surprised to find the blonde waiting for him. Naruto approached him as soon as he spotted him. His hand found its way back to Sasuke's shoulder and massaged it. Sasuke sighed softly and relaxed. They packed their bags and went to their bus stop. Then Sasuke's phone suddenly went off. He frowned as he pulled it out. Naruto leaned over his shoulder in curiosity to see who texted him. Naruto settled his chin on Sasuke's shoulder. It was Itachi.

_I've come to pick you up. Naruto can come if he wants._

"I'll come." Naruto said.

"Of course you will." Sasuke said amusedly.

"Of course." Naruto agreed.

_I'm on my way. Naruto says he's coming._

Sasuke pocketed his phone and abruptly changed directions. Naruto, who had been leaning on him, almost fell as a result. He yelped in surprise and when he caught his balance he quickly caught up to Sasuke. He teasingly called him a "meanie" but he played with his hair as they walked. Sasuke scowled and swatted the blonde's hand away. He didn't like people touching his hair. Naruto smiled amusedly at him and settled his hand on his shoulder again. The massaging immediately started and Sasuke relaxed again.

The two got into the back seat together. Itachi glanced back at them and asked how their day was. Naruto's comment was "better than the rest of the school year will be" which amused the Uchiha siblings. Sasuke merely shrugged and said "it was fine." Itachi eyed his little brother and could tell he wasn't in a particularly bad mood, like he usually was after school. His eyes drifted to Naruto momentarily, who was talking animatedly to Sasuke, and smiled before turning back around in his seat. It seems he came to get Sasuke for no reason then.

The car lurched forward as they left the school. Itachi asked if Naruto wanted to come over or if he should drop him off at home. Naruto stopped talking to Sasuke only long enough to say "your place" and then instantly returned to what he was saying prior. Sasuke had grown accustumed to not being considered in any of this. It didn't matter either way. The only time he cared was when he was in a bad mood and it always turned out for the best if Naruto was around in those situations whether he wanted him there or not.

When they arrived at Sasuke's they went to his room. It was their first day so neither of them had any homework. Naruto called home and said he was at Sasuke's. He watched as Sasuke crashed on his bed. Sasuke placed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. Once Naruto hung up Sasuke rolled onto his side and stared at him. Naruto smiled as he walked over and plopped down beside him. He laid on his side facing the raven. He decided not to say anything. Sasuke almost moved forward but then there was a knocking on his door.

"What?" He called.

The door opened. Naruto rolled onto his back to see who it was. It was Sasuke's mother. She asked if Naruto was staying for dinner. Naruto didn't let Sasuke reply and said he was. Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, smiled and nodded before leaving the room. No one was surprised with Naruto answering. It had always been that way. No one cared either. Naruto looked back at Sasuke. He looked tired to Naruto. He knew how to find out if he was or not-Sasuke would never admit to being tired. Naruto reached a hand out and played with Sasuke's hair again. Sasuke sighed in mild irritation but let him. That meant he was tired.

"Take your jacket off." Sasuke said suddenly.

"What?" Naruto said in confusion.

"It's dirty and you're on my bed so take it off." Sasuke said.

Naruto stared at Sasuke a moment and then smiled. He obediently removed his jacket and tossed it on the floor. He then ordered Sasuke to go to sleep. It was Sasuke's turn to be confused.

"You're tired. I know it. You need to rest." Naruto said. "Go to sleep."

Sasuke scowled and almost protested but the look Naruto gave him made him shut up. It wasn't at all intimidating but he immediately knew Naruto would accept nothing but a yes for an answer. So, Sasuke rolled onto his other side and closed his eyes. He moaned softly in appreciation when he felt Naruto's hand kneading his back. He heard Naruto roll onto his side and siddle closer. Soon he felt two hands on his back. It felt good and Sasuke quickly fell asleep. He was unaware of himself rolling over and curling into Naruto as he did so.

When he woke up he was in the same position. He frowned and was about to say something when he noticed his mother hovering over them. He immediately grew uncomfortable. Sasuke asked what she was doing as he pulled away. She said it was dinner time and giggled to herself. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and noticed he was asleep too. He should have expected this. Naruto could fall asleep whenever he wanted. In retrospect, it is exactly what he would do if Sasuke fell asleep. He looked back at his mother.

There were no words to describe how awkward he felt. She giggled again and said that she wouldn't tell anyone. It would be their little secret. She winked before she left the room. Sasuke sat there for a while longer before shaking Naruto awake. Naruto groaned and rubbed his eyes before looking up at Sasuke. He grinned lazily up at him. Sasuke decided he was not going to bring up them cuddling. If there was a chance Naruto didn't know about it he would like to keep it that way. He told Naruto that dinner was ready.

They got up and went downstairs for dinner. Mikoto sent them looks through the entire thing. It made Sasuke really uncomfortable. Naruto showed no signs of noticing. He even chatted animatedly with Mikoto. She was the only talkative member of the family. Sasuke suspected she loved having Naruto around for that very reason. Honestly, he didn't understand how Naruto and he worked as friends. They seemed too opposite for that but somehow it worked. Well, somehow his parents do too so perhaps it isn't as odd as it ought to be.

As soon as the chance arised, Sasuke retreated to his room. He didn't want to be in his mother's presence at the moment. Naruto followed him without comment. Sasuke sat on his bed and Naruto climbed in behind him. Sasuke frowned in confusion and glanced back at him. Naruto grinned at him and placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. He immediately began to rub them. Sasuke sighed and turned his head back as he relaxed. He leaned forward and Naruto's hands moved lower as he expected them to.

Naruto had been aware the whole time of Mikoto's looks. He could guess why but if that were so then why had Sasuke not brought it up? Naruto didn't know but he didn't intend to bring it up unnecessarily. Either way, it didn't matter to Naruto if Mikoto knew or not so it was easy for him to act natural. However, Sasuke did and so he had been tense the entire time. That's also why he didn't ask why Sasuke was in such a hurry to leave. He knew giving Sasuke a massage would help his mood and he was happy to do so.

Despite how well he knew Sasuke he did not see what came next. His eyes widened in surprise when Sasuke suddenly fell back into him. He landed against his chest. Sasuke made no move to get up. That much Naruto had expected. Sasuke had been leaning forward, there was no way that what Sasuke just did was an accident.

"Huh? Sasuke?" Naruto said in confusion as he wrapped his arms uncertainly around his waist.

His heart was beating erratically in his chest. He was almost certain Sasuke could hear it. However, Sasuke gave no indication of whether he could or not.

"You knew all along didn't you?" Sasuke whispered. "That Mother was throwing us looks throughout dinner and you know why too."

"Um..." Naruto shuffled awkwardly. "...Yeah."

Sasuke stared silently at him for a while. Naruto didn't know how to take this. Was it good or bad? Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. He was frowning, looking as though he was considering something. Naruto could only wait silently with his heart hammering away in his chest. Eventually, Sasuke sat up and looked at him again. Naruto only watched nervously. His eyes widened when Sasuke leaned in and kissed him. Sasuke was watching him intensely with his dark eyes. After a moment's hesitation he kissed back.

Sasuke relaxed almost imperceptably. However, Naruto noticed. He pulled Sasuke against him and deepened the kiss. He fell back on the bed, pulling Sasuke with him, not once breaking the kiss. Knowing that Sasuke wouldn't close his eyes first he did. He slid a hand into Sasuke's hair and caressed his cheek. Sasuke's fingers idly played with his hair as he pressed his lips harder against the blonde's. He pulled away as Naruto started to lift his shirt and took it off.

Then Sasuke leaned down to him again and claimed Naruto's lips in another kiss. Naruto gently caressed the raven's back and sides. He gently tugged his lower lip into his mouth and nibbled and sucked on it. Sasuke groaned quietly and he immediately felt Naruto's tongue invade his mouth. He moaned softly as it explored his mouth and caressed his tongue. He suckled lightly on it. He was pleased with the low moan that rewarded him with. When they pulled away for air he attacked the blonde's neck.

Naruto gasped softly and let out small moans. Sasuke made his way down his neck, pausing at the ear briefly, and left a hickey on the base of his neck. As he looked at it in satisfaction Naruto flipped them over. Before Sasuke could react Naruto captured his lips in a heated kiss. Naruto took the first opportunity to shove his tongue back into his mouth. He kissed him repeatedly for several minutes before moving onto his neck. He took his sweet time descending it. He left a hickey on his shoulder and a few more on his collar bone and chest.

While Naruto's lips attached onto a nipple, making the raven gasp and moan, Sasuke pulled his shirt up. Naruto pulled away long enough for Sasuke to remove the shirt and then attacked his nipple again. He ministered to the neglected nipple with his hand, pinching and rubbing it. Sasuke groaned and slipped his hands between them and teased the blonde's nipples too. Naruto ascended his body again, caressing his side and torso with one hand, and kissed Sasuke again. The raven wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Just as they pulled away they heard a knocking on the door. They both jumped and looked at it in alarm. Naruto saw that Sasuke had ended up throwing his shirt farther away than his jacket so he lurched off the bed and grabbed his jacket. He quickly zipped it up on him and threw his shirt under the bed as he did so. When he turned back to Sasuke he had slipped his shirt back on. Naruto jumped back on the bed while Sasuke called out to whoever it was. The door opened and Mikoto looked in. She looked at them knowingly.

"While you were successfully being quiet," Mikoto said, "I thought I should tell you that anyone walking by will be able to hear you."

Naruto and Sasuke both immediately blushed. She winked at them and then closed the door. Immediately afterward she opened it and said that Naruto was welcome to sleep over if he wanted to. Then she finally left them alone. They eyed the door for a whole two minutes before they calmed down and turned back to each other. Naruto grinned at him and then threw his jacket away again and fell back on the bed. Sasuke stared down at him silently. Then he laid down next to him and stared at the ceiling.

"So are you going to stay over?" Sasuke inquired.

"Do you want me to?" Naruto asked teasingly.

Sasuke glared at him. He wouldn't have asked if he didn't want him to. Naruto knew that.

"Aw, don't look at me like that." Naruto said. "It's not like I would try to make you admit it and then not stay."

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes but it effectively lightened the mood. Naruto called his parents and talked them into letting him stay. They were rather easy going and since they knew Sasuke was one of his responsible friends they knew they wouldn't stay up too late. Naruto rolled onto his side and threw his arm haphazardly over the other's waist. Sasuke glanced at him and then at the time. They didn't need to go to bed yet but Sasuke didn't mind. He liked to go to bed early after the first day of school anyway. Naruto knows that. He suspects that's why he's not trying to talk him into staying up late.

"Turn off the lights first." Sasuke said.

"_Fine_." Naruto pouted and got up.

After turning the lights off he came back to bed. Sasuke had already slipped under the covers. Naruto climbed in after him. Sasuke was laying on his side, his back to the blonde. Naruto cuddled right into Sasuke's back. He buried his nose into the raven's neck and draped an arm over his waist. Sasuke smiled in the dark with no one as a witness and leaned back into him. Naruto hummed and tightened his arm around him. He kissed his shoulder and murmured good night to him. Sasuke replyed in kind. The two soon fell asleep afterward.


End file.
